Double Date!
by EatYourPants909
Summary: Lorcan wants to take grace out on a date, so she suggests that they go on a double date with Jasmine and Connor! *may contain spoilers* After Immortal War. Plz R&R!
1. So You Wanna Go On a Date?

**xx Hey guys! I've been thinking about doing this story for a while, but never got around to doing it, but I thought I'd just get on with it. So, if anybody is bothering to read this, plz R&R after! There will be more chapters. xx**

**xxBookNerd909xx **

* * *

**A/N: I made Jasmine Connor's donor because I felt like it, and because I wanted to find a way for them to be together for ever. So yeah, you may read the story now :)**

**Lorcan's POV**

Me and Grace were standing on the deck of the _Nocturne, _with the light summer breeze blowing through our hair. I was standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist, her hair blowing lightly in my face, but I didn't care. We were looking up at the stars, and her eyes were twinkling brighter than ever. I took her by the hand, spun her around, and kissed her. As we broke apart, she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I love you," she said, and I said it back.

I've always thought about what would have happened if she wasn't shipwrecked in that storm. Would we ever have met? Would she somehow ever know I exist? Would we end up together somehow? Or would she be with someone else, in their arms like this? Of course, they could do so many more things than we could, like go to movies, go to restaurants, go to the beach. She could be so much more happier. The thought pained me to think that she wouldn't be with me. It's kind of selfish I know, but i love her. I told her what I thought, and she started frowning at me.

"Lorcan, how could you ever think I would be happier living like that? I love you, no matter what, never doubt that."

"I love you too, but we could never go anywhere like those places."

"Who says so? The beach is possible. At night time, of course," she added with a smile.

"Could we really?" I asked.

"Of course! Why couldn't we? Maybe we could go tomorrow night," she said. I told her that sounded like a brilliant idea.

"Hey, since Connor and Jasmine are on aboard now too, maybe we could make it a double date?" She said.

"That sounds good," I said. I've never really become close friends with Connor, so this could be a good chance to get to know each other better.

"Great! I'll go tell jasmine!" she said. Grace gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and ran to Jasmine's cabin. I shook my head and grinned at her enthusiasm. I decided to go to Connor's cabin to tell him too.

* * *

**Grace's POV**

I could hardly contain my excitement as I ran over to Jasmine's cabin. When I finally reached it, i banged on it like my whole life depended on it. I called out:

"Hey Jasmine! Open up! I've got some really exciting news!"

When she finally opened the door, I expected her to look annoyed. But instead, she had a panicky look on her face.

"Is everything alright Grace?" She asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well the way you were banging on the door and talking, I thought you were pregnant or something," she said grinning. I made a face.

"And you really think _that's _how I'm going to tell you?"

Jasmine laughed and said to come in. "So what's up that's got you all excited?"

I grinned. "So I was talking with Lorcan earlier on deck, and we're going on a date tomorrow, so I suggested that we make it a double date with you and Connor too. So what do you think?" I asked hopefully.

Jasmine grinned at Grace's determined face. "I think that's an amazing idea! Does Connor know?"

I shook my head. "No I don't think so, but I think Lorcan may be telling him now."

Jasmine nodded and smiled. "So have you guys thought of possible places to go yet?"

Grace nodded. "Yep! We were thinking of going to a beach. Is that OK with you?"

"Perfectly fine! I love the beach, I haven't been there in ages. I've been a pirate for most of my life, and there's barley any break for us!" She laughed.

"Do you have a swimsuit?" I asked, a little awkwardly.

"Of course I have a swimsuit! I may not have been swimming in a while, doesn't mean I don't have...something to wear," she said.

I laughed. "Connor has the most stupidest looking swimming trunks ever. I got it for him for his birthday because he had no other one. He's never worn it though. You should see it to believe it!"

Jasmine laughed too. "I can't wait to see it then! What does it look like?"

"It's hot pink with neon green polka dots," I said between giggles. I tried picturing Connor in the shorts, and just started laughing harder. I assume that's what Jasmine tried to do too because she was laughing harder too. Soon we were both practically rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

**Connor's POV **

I couldn't get to sleep, for some reason tonight. I tried several times, but nothing worked. I thought about going to visit Jasmine, but I didn't want to wake her up. I also thought about going to see if Grace wasn't busy, but she was probably with Lorcan. I've been starting to bond with Lorcan more now, which is good, because in the past it was kind of awkward between us. Me being completely anti-Vampirates, and Grace making friends with them. Me and him both knew that I wasn't a fan. But ever since I found out I was a dhampir, it kind of changed the way I saw Lorcan and his crew. Defiantly not Sidorio's or Lola's crews, but the _Nocturne's_, yes. Lorcan even asked me if I wanted to talk about that one night at Ma Kettle's, but I said no, even though i really needed to.

But after the war ended, I took up Lorcan's offer, and went to talk to him about it. For some reason, Grace just didn't seem like the person I needed to talk to, because then all she would have done was persuade me to drink the berry tea. I've tried drinking the tea, but that just didn't work for me. I needed blood. I've grown used to it now, just like Lorcan said i would, but it sometimes, I feel out of place while feeding.

After the war, me and Jasmine also got to talk things through, about us and what's been going on. I felt like I owed her an explanation.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Jasmine, you have a second?" I asked.

"Yes of course, come in, Connor." Well at least she wasn't mad anymore.

"I have to tell you something I should have told you a while ago. I know you overheard me talking to Lorcan at Ma Kettle's that one night but I felt like I should tell you myself, and what's been going on," I started to say.

Jasmine shook her head and said, "Before you say anything, I just wanted say I'm sorry for giving you the cold-shoulder for the past few weeks. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry. I thought it was just about hearing what you and Lorcan were talking about at Ma Kettle's, but then I realized it was all the guilt that was welled up inside me about the situation about you me and Jacoby too, and I took it out on you. I did finally come clean with Jacoby. Sorry that took so long too, it's just that we've been good friends for years. I did also come clean by telling I was dating you now."

I nodded my head, forced a smile said, "Yeah, I know you told Jacoby because he came to my cabin after."

Jasmine suddenly looked worried. "What did he say? Did he do anything?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter now. He was pretty mad, but I guess that's understandable under the circumstances."

"Tell me what he did, Connor. It matters. We're together now, I and I want us to have a completely honest relationship. I really care about you, you know," she said.

"I really care about you too, more than you'll ever know, and I want us to be completely honest too, but what he did was in the past," I said.

"That doesn't matter. I caused whatever happened, and I need to know," she argued.

I shook my head and looked into her eyes. There was no escaping telling her. So I told her. I told her how he came into my cabin and what happened. When I finished, her mouth was hanging slightly open, so I quickly reassured her that neither of us were badly injured.

Jasmine look really #!*% off now. "I cannot believe he would do something like that! I told him very specifically not to confront you about the situation, because it wasn't your fault any of it happened."

I shook my head. "Jas, it's OK. I understand. I guess I would have felt the same way, if i was in his place." I looked into her eyes. "Now I have to come clean with _you _about something."

Jasmine nodded. "Connor, I already know your a dhampir, and that your Sidorio's son. I'm completely fine with that."

I looked down at my knees. "I know you know, but I feel like I owe you an explanation at least. I've been quite distant for a while, and I haven't been the greatest boyfriend either, for not telling you. "

Jasmine then took my hand and said, "You are an amazing boyfriend, but you need to learn to trust me and your other friends when you need to."

I nodded. "That's why I'm telling you everything now."

**END FLASHBACK**

The best part, was that she completely understood. Then I got to the blood part.

**FLASHBACK **

Jasmine was holding my hand as I was telling her everything. And I did tell her everything. I told her about Sally, Sidorio, the spell, how me and Grace are what we are today. She took it all really well. then she asked:

"Do you take blood too, then?"

I froze. I forgot about that part. She just smiled at me and said that she doesn't care if I take blood or not, she would always support me.

I tried to smile. "Thanks Jas. But yes, I do take blood..."

"Do you have a donor?"

I shook my head. "I used to go to the Blood Tavern."

"Do you want a donor?"

"I was thinking about it, yes. But I'll have to ask Obsidian, and talk things through with him about it first. Maybe Mosh Zu too."

Jasmine nodded then said slowly, "What if _I_ became your donor? I want to be with you, Connor, I really do, but your Immortal, and I'm not. This could be our only hope."

I was speechless. "And you would have done that for me?"

Jasmine nodded again. "I would do anything for us. And you really need this."

I smiled. "If you're OK with it, then we could go see Obsidian first thing tomorrow."

"That sounds good," she said and gave me a hug, and I hugged her back and kissed her.

**END FLASHBACK**

So now she's my donor. The Captain said yes, and Jasmine is also getting used to the whole "blood taking thing". She and Grace have become best friends these past few weeks, and I have feeling they gossip about me and Lorcan a lot, because whenever we see them talking, they always look over at us and started giggling.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I went over to open it, and there was Lorcan standing in the doorway. He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, mate, but I've got to tell you something," he said.

"Sure, come in," I said. As he entered, he sat on the comfy chair, next to my bed where I sat.

"So I was talking to Grace earlier, and we were thinking of going on a date, but then we decided to make it a double date with you and Jasmine too," Lorcan said.

I laughed and said, "I bet I can guess who's idea _that _was!" Lorcan laughed too.

"So we were thinking of going to the beach. At night, of course," he said. Even after me and Lorcan talked about my blood hunger, we've never really become the closest of friends. But me and Oscar have. We get along really well. So do me and Darcy. I don't know if it was the fact that before I was completely against Lorcan and Grace being together. He knew I was, so that made it more awkward, event though after I told him I was completely fine with it now. I thought about the double date thing. It seemed like a really good idea. I knew Jasmine would love it, and Grace of course. It would also be a good opportunity to be better friends with Lorcan.

"I think that's a great idea," I said and Lorcan smiled. Then a thought struck me. If we were going swimming, I was stuck with only one pair of swimming trunks, which is the one Grace got me for our belated birthday. It's the most embarrassing thing to wear in public ever, as a guy. So I asked Lorcan if we were going swimming.

"Yes, we probably are, why?" He asked.

"I have a very...awkward looking swim trunks...Grace got them for me..." I mumbled.

Lorcan laughed. "Oh come on, they can't be that bad!"

I gave him a look and laughed. "You wanna bet?" So i walked over to my dresser and opened the drawer and pulled out the trunks. I turned around and showed Lorcan, who in response, started laughing even harder. I gave him another look.

"Ha ha, so funny," I said sarcastically. "And that is my only pair."

After Lorcan finally recovered from his laugh attack, he grinned and said I could borrow one of his. I have never experienced greater relief in my life.

* * *

**xx Sorry, that's it for now guys. If I add any more, the chapter might be too long for just one chapter. Tell me what you think of it! I will update very soon, because I have more ideas for it. Review please! Thx:) xx**

**xxBookNerd909xx**


	2. Getting ready

**xx Hey again! I told you I'd update quickly, so I did. I'm sorry if the first part of this chapter is a bit boring, but i'll try to make it more exciting as it goes on. After you're done reading, plz review! Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRATES, JUSTIN SOMPER DOES. xx**

**xxBookNerd909xx**

* * *

** Jasmine's POV**

As I was sitting in my cabin talking to Grace about the double date tomorrow, I reflected back to mine, Grace, and Connor's time at the Pirate Academy. She seemed pretty upset half the time she was there, but then after a while I found out why. It was because of Lorcan's blindness. She told me all about it when I came on aboard this ship and we got to know each other better. At first when I met Grace, I only knew one side of her, which was the curious and goody-too shoes side. Then I came to realize, that had I spent more time getting to know her, we would have been best friends all throughout the year and that there are multiple different sides to her. She's a very daring, funny, strong and independent girl. I'm really glad I got this chance to know her better. Not just because she's Connor's sister, but because we've never really been close friends. That's another reason why I wanted to be Connor's donor, aboard this ship, just so I could know Grace a bit better too.

Connor also told me that he wanted to be better friends with Lorcan, not just because he's Grace's boyfriend, but because they've had some differences and misunderstandings in the past. I've seen Connor and Lorcan talking a lot more these days, and even Connor's making friends he was completely against in the past. So he's doing a lot better than I thought.

I guess I must have zoned out, because Grace's hand started waving in front of my face.

"Yoo-hoo, are you still with me?" She asked.

I smiled and nodded. "So what were we talking about again?"

She shook her head and grinned. "If you weren't so busy day dreaming about Connor or whoever, you would've heard what I said."

I blushed. "I wasn't-

But she waved her hand, and cut me off mid-sentence,"Yeah, yeah, _anyway, _as I was saying, we'll have to ask the Captain before all four of us go out tomorrow night, and we'll have to borrow one of the small boats to get to the beach, or island, or whatever is closest."

I nodded. "Should we go ask him now, then?"

"I think that would be best. Maybe we should go and see if the boys want to come with us? They're probably in Connor's cabin, if not Lorcan's."

"Sure thing," I said

* * *

**Grace's POV**

I decided to check Connor's cabin first, since it was closest. As we reached it, I could hear laughing inside. No doubt, Connor and Lorcan were in there. I'm really glad they're getting along better now. When Connor said he was going to join the _Nocturne_ with Jasmine as his donor, I was so surprised and worried at the same time. I'ts not that I didn't want Connor here, it's just that I was worried about the whole Connor/Lorcan situation. I knew it would be awkward for them to be around each other, even if they were comrades in the war, but Connor knew that Lorcan knew Connor was anti-Vampirates and Lorcan also knew that Connor wasn't too fond of mine and Lorcan's relationship. But then after a week, Lorcan came and told me that Connor had come to him the other night to talk about his blood hunger and also that Connor said he is now completely fine with mine and Lorcan's relationship. I was really excited about that. As I knocked on the door, the laughing subsided.

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"It's me and Jasmine," I called back.

"Oh OK, come on in, then."

So I pushed open the door, and let myself and Jasmine in. Lorcan was seated on the comfy chair and Connor was on the bed. Their eyes were both red from laughing too hard.

"May we know what's so funny too?" I asked.

Connor shook his head and said, "Nope. It's guy talk, sis."

I frowned at him and sat down on Lorcan's lap, since there was no other room in the cabin, as Jasmine was already seated next to Connor on the bed.

Suddenly, there was a very awkward silence, but Lorcan was the first to break it.

"So... have you ladies decided on anything else for tomorrow night?"

I tried not to giggle. "Well we were thinking of going swimming..." I looked over at Connor, as did Jasmine and Lorcan, who were both trying not to laugh.

Connor's face turned bright red. "Oh shut up! I'm not wearing that pathetic looking swimsuit. Lorcan said I could wear one of his. Right?"

Lorcan nodded, still trying very hard not to laugh. "You haven't tried them on though. You wouldn't know if they fit or not."

Jasmine and I giggled. "Well I hope they don't" I said.

Connor scowled. "Oh they'll fit, you'll see."

Grace grinned. "But if they don't, what are you going to wear? You're gonna have to wear _something._"

Connor swore under his breath while I had a smug look on my face.

"So did you guys come to gloat about my swim trunks, or did you have something else in mind?" Connor asked, still frowning.

I shook my head. "The swimsuit part wasn't planned, but yes we did come for something else. "

"Which is...?"

Jasmine now spoke. "We were thinking of going now to ask Obsidian about the beach date thing, and we wanted to see if you guys wanted to tag along."

"Ah, you girls just love and miss our company, don't you?" Lorcan asked, grinning. Connor and Jasmine laughed. I punched him playfully on the shoulder and laughed, "Well of course I miss your company." Lorcan looked at me and smiled. "And I miss yours, love." As we leaned in for a kiss, Connor cleared his throat. We pulled apart blushing.

"So maybe we should get a move on, then?" Connor asked, looking a bit awkward. We all nodded in agreement. I got up from Lorcan's lap and pulled him up from the chair, and took his hand. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasmine take hold of Connor's hand too. As we made our way down to the captain's cabin, I could hear Jasmine and Connor talking about something or the other.

When we reached the cabin, Connor let go of Jasmine's hand I let go of Lorcan's as he knocked on the door. "Captain? May we come in?"

"Yes of course," came Obsidian's voice from inside. So Lorcan pushed open the door completely.

"Good evening, Commander Furey. How may I help you tonight?" Obsidian asked. As me, Connor and Jasmine made our way inside too, he acknowledged us too. "Good evening Grace, Connor and Jasmine. I gather you two are enjoying your stay here?" He addressed Jasmine and Connor.

"Yes, Captain," Connor and Jasmine said. I smiled.

"So how may I help you all, tonight?" He asked.

I looked around and nobody seemed like they knew what to say or do, so I spoke up. "Well we were thinking of going to a beach tomorrow night...is that possible? We were just going to go there to...hang out. You know, somewhere different. Not that I'm saying the _Nocturne _is a bad place to hang out, I'm just saying that-" _Where was I going with this? _Luckily, Lorcan was there to my rescue, as always.

"What she's trying to say, is that we'd all like shore leave for a night," he said, glancing at me with an amused look on his face. I blushed. As I looked at the others, including Obsidian, they all had amused looks on their faces. _Wow, that must have been a really bad explanation, then. _

"Would that be okay?" Jasmine asked.

Obsidian nodded. "Just as long as it's one night. Be back before the dawning bell sounds, and don't get into trouble, or get lost. I'll ask Darcy to bring around a boat tomorrow, just after she sounds the Nightfall bell."

"Thank you, Captain," Connor said.

* * *

***The Next Day***

**Lorcan's POV**

Grace and Jasmine have been planning this date all day today. I wonder if all girls do that. I wouldn't really know, since Grace is my first girlfriend ever, and I'm pretty new to all of this kind of stuff too. Meanwhile, half-way during the day, I guess Connor remembered about his swim trunks situation, because he came to my cabin and asked if he could try on the swim trunks. I had kept them ready for him for when he came, so I gave them to him and told him he could go to my washroom and try them on. Then his voice called out:

"Hey Lorcan, I've got some really bad news."

I laughed. "What's wrong? They don't fit?"

Connor moaned inside the washroom. "No...it doesn't. I think it's because you're way more toned than me, so they're a bit too big."

"Looks like you're gonna have to wear yours, then," I said, unable to keep the amusement out of my voice.

"Ugh, I know! That #!*% ! I can't believe she'd do that to me!" Connor grumbled.

I laughed. "Better go tell Grace the good news, then."

Connor came out of the washroom scowling. "She's never going to let me hear the end of it."

"Knowing Grace, probably not," I said, patting him on the shoulder and opening the cabin door.

We stepped out of the corridor and began making our way to Grace's cabin. When we reached it, I knocked on the door. Grace's voice called out:

"Come in!" So I pushed open the door, and me and Connor stepped inside. Grace and Jasmine were sitting on the bed looking very amused about something.

"May we know what's so amusing, too?" Connor asked.

Grace shook her head and said, "Nope, it's girl talk. Sorry, bro." Connor frowned at her. Probably because his own comeback was being used against him.

Connor shook his head and began with his news. "Anyway..."

Grace grinned. "His swimming trunks don't fit you, do they?" Connor looked down, his face red.

"No," he mumbled. Grace smile was even broader now.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught that. What did you say?" She asked.

"I said, NO. It doesn't fit," Connor said, face even redder.

"Aw poor muffin. Looks like your going to have to wear your swim trunks now," Grace said. Jasmine and I laughed.

Connor's eyes suddenly became brighter. "Hey Grace, don't you have a bathing suit I could borrow?"

"Yeah sure. But I think the swim trunks would suit you a bit better than a bikini, don't you think?"

Connor scowled and I had to laugh at his expression. "You know what I mean. You used to go swimming with swim shorts sometimes. Do you still have them somewhere, by any chance?"

Grace shook her head grinning. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. There's no escaping wearing those swim trunks, Con."

"Fine. Be that way. But you'll regret this, I swear," he said.

"As long as I get to see you in the swim trunks, I think it's worth it," Grace said. At this point, I don't think Jasmine could take anymore because she started laughing really hard, and so did Grace, but I think both for different reasons.

So that was that. Unfortunate for Connor, now he's stuck with the hot pink shorts, and neon green polka dots. When all four of us got everything ready, with Connor occasionally still grumbling and Grace trying not to giggle, we started making our way on deck, where we said we would meet Darcy and get everything in the boat. And of course, there Darcy was, with the boat ready.

"Hey Darcy," Grace said, waving. Darcy smiled and waved as she pulled the boat up right next to the ship.

"Hey guys! All set and ready to leave?" Darcy asked.

We all nodded, and Connor huffed. Darcy noticed this and smiled.

"Now what's wrong Mr. Tempest? You should look more excited tonight!"

Connor scowled. "Oh right. My bad. I guess I should be _completely _ecstatic that I get to wear girly swim trunks!Ooh lucky, lucky me!"

Darcy laughed. "They can't look _that_ bad. And besides, it's only for one night. You'll survive."

"Uh huh," Connor said, still not at all convinced. Darcy gave him a playful shove.

"Come on, now. In the boat you get and quite sulking Tempest. You better have a lot to tell me tomorrow, and I better not hear any complaints!"

I laughed. "No complaints at all, Darcy. We'll have fun."

I'm guessing Grace and Jasmine were getting very impatient, because I heard them whispering. Darcy noticed this too because she began pushing us toward the boat, but Grace was already half way down the ladder.

"Off you go, now people!" Darcy said.

Connor smiled. "Bye Darcy!" He began climbing down the ladder, utterly oblivious to Grace waiting on the middle step of the ladder. As he got to the middle step, Grace stuck out her foot and Connor fell over it, into the water. Me, Jasmine and Darcy saw the whole thing and began laughing along with Grace.

Oh this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**xx So...what did you think of the chapter? I'm going to post the third chapter soon:) I might make something "dramatic" happen, but I'm not sure what yet. If any of you guys have any ideas, let me know! Ta-ta! xx**


	3. Date time!

**xx Third chapter! YAY! And no, I still haven't figured what that dramatic thing I wanted to put in the story (like i mentioned in the previous chapter) but I'm still willing to take ideas! Please review after!Also, if any of you are bothering to read this, I am adding Sidorio and Lolas son (Evil) into the story now...I hadn`t thought of it before, but I don`t think it`d be that late to add him in now. xx**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRATES, IF I DID THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER BOOK OUT.**

**xxBookNerd909xx**

* * *

**Connor's POV**

As I fell head first into the water, I could hear Grace laughing. I'll get her back for this. It will com back and bite her in the bum. At least I fell right next to the boat, other wise I'd have to swim all the way to wherever the boat would be. As I reached the rim of the boat, I climbed up, after looking around for any sign of Grace, and sat down in the most comfortable spot, still dripping wet, because Jasmine had all the towels.

A few minutes later, Grace climbed into the boat with Jasmine and Lorcan. As Grace sat down on the bench in the boat she gave me a smug look, and asked me if the water was warm because she only has one swimsuit and it wouldn't keep her warm if the water was cold. So in return I gave her the finger. I could still see that all three of them were trying really hard to not laugh. So I crossed my arms and asked:

''How long till we get to the beach, so I can dry off?" I looked at the others. Jasmine stifled a giggle but managed still manged to talk.

"A few minutes at most. But there's no point in drying off because we're gonna get wet anyway."

When we finally reached the beach, I was the first to hop out of the boat. Grace followed, looked at me and grinned.

"Having fun so far? We don't want to let Darcy have bad news about tonight, now do we?" Grace asked. In response, I walked away to go talk to Lorcan. He must have beard me walking because he turned around and grinned.

"Hey mate. That was some fall, eh?" He said. I laughed.

"You bet," I said. "Hey do you know who has the swim suits and stuff?"

Lorcan nodded and grinned broadly. "Yeah. Grace has them, and Jasmine has the towels. I brought water, just in case."

I groaned. "I bet she did that on purpose." I looked over at her and caught her eye. Laughing she pulled out the swim trunks. I blushed deep red.

"Were you looking for these?" She asked from across the beach, still laughing. "You might need them you, know if you want to go swimming."

I looked helplessly at Lorcan who was still grinning. "Hold on, I'll get them because I anyway have to ask her something," he said.

As Lorcan walked over to Grace, Jasmine walked over to me and put an arm around my waist, and smiled.

"Well don't you and Grace get along well?" She said, rather sarcastically.

I grinned and put and arm around the shoulder. "Oh she's always been like this. And I do things like that too, it's just that she's quicker at thinking up pranks and stuff."

Jasmine nodded. "Uh huh, I see."

"I swear! I'll get get her back for throwing me overboard though. Maybe Oskar will help me with that since I know Lorcan, you and Darcy won't," I said.

Jasmine shrugged and smiled. "Who knows? Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

I shook my head and chuckled. Across the beach, we could see Grace and Lorcan giggling about something. Then Grace gave Lorcan my swim trunks and kissed him. Then Lorcan walked away while Grace gathered up the rest of our stuff. Then she, too, began walking towards us.

Lorcan reached us first, and passed me my trunks, and I noticed Jasmine stifling giggles.

"Oh shut up, all of you. I'm going to go change in peace, so if you'll excuse me..." I said, walking past them, towards the forest behind the beach before Grace got to us.

When she did reach them, I was already changing behind the trees. When I finished, I saw Lorcan coming out from the other end on the forest, changed and ready too. Lorcan reached the girls first and I saw him throw his shirt in one of the bags. When I reached them, i did the same and prepared myself for the laughter, which sure enough, came fairly quickly.

"Oh my god, you look so cute!" Jasmine said. Grace and Lorcan laughed even harder at that. I crossed my arms frowning waiting for then to finish.

"Are you guys done yet?" I asked, impatiently. Grace and Jasmine nodded, still giggling.

"Yes, I think we are," Jasmine said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking towards the forest to change. As Grace walked passed me, she patted my arm and said;

"Yup, you look as pathetic as I thought you would when I bought them for you." And made her way to the other side of the forest to change too.

Jasmine was the first to come out, then Grace dressed in their bikini's, which looked almost the same. Jasmine had a worried look on her face, as she ran over to tell Grace something. When she reached Grace, she whispered something in her ear, and Grace frowned and shook her head and whispered something back, and Jasmine nodded still not looking convinced.

Lorcan must have seen all of this too, because he turned to look at me with a questioning look. I looked back equally confused. As the girls walked back to us, it was clear they were trying to hide their...what was it? Fear? Worry? What was in the forest?

**Lorcan's POV**

When we reached the beach, I had a feeling something was off. But I've been feeling that way about new places a lot these days. Maybe because of the whole war thing, even though we won, and everything is fine now. I hope, at least. But when Jasmine came out of the forest looking worried about something, I had a feeling something was wrong. Connor must have noticed that too because he looked curious at what happened too. When the girls reached us I asked:

"What's wrong? You guys looked worried about something?"

Grace and Jasmine looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nothings wrong. Just thought I saw something but it must have been a trick of the moonlight, or something," Jasmine said.

Connor smiled. "Well if everything's fine now, what are we waiting for? Let's go swimming now!"

Grace laughed. "Is that your excuse for people not seeing your swim trunks because it'll be under the water?" Connor blushed.

"No, maybe I just want to go swimming," he mumbled. Grace grinned and shook her head, still not convinced.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that, child," Grace said.

"You can't call me a child, I'm the same age as you!" Connor said.

"Fine. Your a man-child. Happy?" Grace said. Connor swore under his breath at Grace. Me and Jasmine exchanged a look and laughed. _This could be a long night._

I picked Grace up, and put her on my back and said to Connor:

"Race you to the water." Connor picked Jasmine up and put her on his back, and we began running, while giving the girls a piggy-back. The girls were cheering and laughing. I reached the water first and Grace hopped off my back, and kissed me, and I kissed her back. As Connor and Jasmine, finally reached us, we broke apart. Jasmine hopped off Connor's back and Connor gave her a kiss too. Me and Grace looked away. Connor and Jasmine finally noticed us, and walked over. We all grinned and Jasmine asked:

"So where do you guys want to go now?"

Connor pointed to two big rocks in the middle of the ocean. "There looks like a good spot. And there's two, so we'll have to go two people per rock, obviously."

Grace shook her head and said, "Yes Connor, we all know how to count, but thanks for the heads up." So then we all began swimming towards the rocks. When we reached, I climbed on one of the rocks, and pulled Grace up with me. Connor climbed up on the other rock, and pulled Jasmine up with him. Half of the rock was submerged in the water because our feet still dangled in the warm water. I saw Grace shiver, so I put my arm around Grace.

"We should have brought our towels," Grace said. "The rocks are cold."

"'The rocks are cold'," Connor repeated in a mocking voice. "Suck it up, buttercup." Grace gave him a look.

"What time do we have to be at the _ Nocturne_ by?" Jasmine asked. I glanced at my watch.

"A little before dawn. We've got a _lot_ of time, don't worry," I said. Jasmine smiled.

"That's good," she said.

"So is it some deep dark secret or can we know too? What was really in the forest behind the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, what happened, exactly?" Connor asked.

Jasmine and Grace exchanged a look. Jasmine nodded at Grace and said:

"In the forest, I thought I saw someone. I thought maybe it was a trick on the moonlight, but then I heard rustling of leaves too."

Connor and I exchanged a look. "What did the person look like?" He asked.

Jasmine shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know, I couldn't see it's face. By the sound of it, I thought it must have been a man...probably not an animal, though." Connor put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

I turned to Grace. "Did you see or hear anything too?" Grace shook her head. "No it was fine where I was...did any of you boys hear anything while you were in the forest?"

Me and Connor shook our heads. "When we go back to the beach, we'll check it out. How about it?'' I asked.

Grace and Jasmine nodded their heads. ''Neither of you guys suppose it could be Sidorio or Lola or any of their crew, do you? I mean, our side won the war, so I don't see why they should come back for any reason,'' Grace said. ''Unless...''

We all looked at her expectantly, encouraging her to go on, but she didn't. Instead she shook her head and looked away worried.

''Unless, what?'' Connor asked. Grace sighed.

''Unless Lola came to take baby Evil back.''

* * *

**xxDUN DUN DUN...! Not much of a cliff-hanger, I know, but its the best I've got for now. Tell me what you think:) I might not be updating thi story for a few days because I have another Vampirates story that I have to finish. I'm making the second chapter for it. So... **


	4. Oh no, What now?

**xx Hiya! im sorry i haven't updated in a few months! i've been a bit busy and i was working on another Vampirates story. Anyways im baaaaaack! yay! thanks for being patient ppl! another thing...if the characters are getting a bit OOC let me know through reviews... :-3 enjoyyyyyyy! **

**_"You spin my head right round right round when you go down, when you go down, down. From the top of the pole i watch her go down she got me throwing my money around, ain't nothing more beautiful to be found, it's going down down..." _**

**Don't mind me...just having my moment...my one-girl jam party :p**

**oh ya and another thing...i changed my name to EatYourPants909...don't judge i am a VERY strange...person. He he he. **

**Okie now u may enjoy the story! :D**

**xxEatYourPants909xx**

* * *

**Grace's** **POV**

As soon as I said that Lola might be coming to take baby Evil away, the more sense it made and it was probably true. But I really hope not because when Johnny gave me Evil, he said Evil would have a better life with me and Lorcan bringing him up, instead of Lola and Sidorio. But Sidorio is dead, and Lola might be coming back to the_ Nocturne_ to get Evil back...but that can't be possible because Johnny said he and Stukeley _wanted_ Lola to have a child missing. They were going to give me and Lorcan both, but they couldn't get the other one away. I know Stukeley wanted Johnny to kill them off, but I'm not exactly sure why. So if Lola _was_ coming to the _Nocturne _for some reason...

_Listen to yourself, _I silently scolded myself, _getting ahead of yourself as usual. _I must have been thinking hard for a while because Lorcan lightly shook my arm, and I realized I was starring off into the distance, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Did you hear what we said?" Lorcan asked. I shook my head.

"We're going back to the beach to make sure that everything is OK and that there wasn't really anybody there, because especially now, right after the war, things are really unpredictable," Connor said, and Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"OK, let's head back then," I said, looking around one more time to make sure nobody happened to be in the water apart from us four. Lorcan brought his arm around my waist and lifted me up on to his back. I fought hard to keep a big goofy grin off my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist from behind to keep from falling off. Not far from us, I could see Connor and Jasmine goofing off in the distance too.

When we reached the beach we started walking in the direction where we kept our stuff...except it wasn't there.

**Jasmine's POV**

I really hope Grace isn't right about Lola wanting to com and take Evil back, because he is quite adorable and he will have a much better life with Grace and Lorcan taking care of him than Lola and Sidorio...who is dead, so just Lola. But if she _was_ coming back to get Evil, it would make sense I guess, but Grace told me that Johnny and Stukeley didn't want Lola to get Evil back for some reason, so I'm sure they'd find a way to somehow prevent her from looking.

Grace suddenly stopped which caused Connor to bump into her.

"Was that really necessary?" Connor asked Grace, but she wasn't listening.

"Where's our stuff?" Grace asked slowly and calmly.

We all looked around but couldn't see it anywhere. Suddenly Lorcan gasped.

"I think I see it!" Lorcan said running towards a little pile in the sand in the distance. When we reached the pile, we realized Lorcan was right-it was our stuff. Except it wasn't how we remember seeing it. Our towels were scattered everywhere, the water bottles were thrown all over the sand and the beach bag was ripped apart.

"Someone was here," Grace said in a shaky voice.

"No shit, Sherlock," Connor said sarcastically, but a trace of fear in his voice too.

Grace ignored him. "You were right Jasmine. There probably _was_ a person, or worse people, in the forest."

I slowly turned around and looked everywhere for traces of footprints in the sand that wasn't ours, but I couldn't see any. Lorcan was probably looking for footprints too because he was looking around the beach frowning.

"Perhaps it was animal?" Lorcan said, though he sounded a little unconvinced.

I shook my head. "I doubt it. There would be some sort of animal smell...but I can't seem to smell anything."

Connor looked over at Lorcan. "Can you try and track their scent by any chance?"

Lorcan nodded. "I could, yes, but they'd have to be around-" He got cut off by Grace who was frantically looking for something.

"Grace, what's wrong? Is everything OK?" Lorcan asked, concerned.

"No it's not! I can't find Evil's pacifier...it had his name on it and-"

"Looking for something?" A voice said from behind them.

* * *

**xx Oooooooo whats gonna happen now? ehehehehe. sorry if this chapter was a bit boring and short, but i felt as if i needed to get something up soon, and i'm bored out of my mind right now. if anybody has any ideas on what should happen let me know through reviews or PM's if you don't want others to see it :p**

**toodles, **

**xxEatYourPants909xx **


	5. What Happened?

**xx Yooooo whaddup ppl! kk so thanks to a friendly reviewer, I have a few ideas for this chapter, so thanks! :) I'm gonna try to make this one longer, and better...sooo review! :)**

**Srry if the way i started off this chapter is a disappointment oops ah well. :/ and also, this chapter may sound a bit random but idk. **

**NO I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRATES SADLY :( xx (grr saying this in every single chapter is annoying) **

**xxEatYourPants909xx**

* * *

**Lorcan's POV**

I gasped and turned around. If I could, I would have had a heart attack as to who was standing right in front of us. Lady Lola was standing in front of us, Evil's pacifier in hand, fuming. Grace looked so pale, as if she was about to pass out, Jasmine looked almost as pale as Grace, but tried not to show it, Connor on the other hand was frowning.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked, still frowning.

"Where is my son?" Lola asked simply.

We all stayed quiet not saying anything, but Grace's face probably gave something away because Lola turned on her.

"Where is Evil, Grace? I know you have him. I know you do. I know Stukeley and Johnny plotted on killing him, but of course poor kindhearted Johnny couldn't bring himself on doing so, so he gave him to you. No one can keep secrets from me for long, Grace. _Where is he?" _Lola demanded, fire blazing in her eyes.

Grace finally collected herself and spoke bravely. "I'm not telling you. He's better off with us, he can control himself if we take care of him."

Lola moved closer to them, teeth bared. "You will tell me where he is, or you will take me to him. If you don't, you'll regret this. Badly."

Grace didn't answer, but instead focused her gaze on Lola. She had the same look on her face when she transformed the cutlery on Feast Night into swords.

Connor and Jasmine were staring curiously at her, then turned their questioning gaze on me. I shook my head softly as to reassure them that Grace knew what she was doing.

Suddenly, a fire appeared from behind Lola and she gasped and turned around but then turned back to us and laughed.

"Trying to use your dhampir skills on me, huh Gracie? I think not. Boys, come here!"

I spun around but stopped halfway, when a pair of hands grabbed my arms and held me back. The same happened to Grace and Jasmine, but different people holding them back.

"What the #!*% do you think you're doing? Let them go!" Connor demanded, fire in his eyes now too.

_"Connor," _Grace warned him. _"Calm down."_

"Why can't you believe that we don't know where he is?" Connor continued on, glaring at Lola.

Lola laughed and whipped out a knife from her belt and aimed it at Connor's throat. "You, are staying here. And you're going to tell me everything. _Everything._ Or you're little friends aren't going to go. Your choice."

* * *

**Jasmine's POV**

"Don't tell her anything, Connor," I warned him.

Connor looked at me wearily. "But Jas-"

"No, Connor. She's right. We can take care of ourselves," Lorcan said, and Grace nodded in agreement.

Lola smirked. "Can you? We'll see about that. Boys, take them to the ship."

The hands that held my arms back loosened to I could now see who it was. As I turned I gasped. Jez Stukeley looked back at me, but had a strange look on his eyes which immediately put me on guard.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing. You will stay quiet, follow me, and do as I say,'' he replied, his eyes staring straight ahead.

I turned to look at Grace and Lorcan, who had also seemed to be surprised at their captors, but Lorcan was already in a heated argument with his.

"What the #!*% is your problem, Desperado?" Lorcan demanded.

"Just doing my job, Furey. And I take great pleasure in commanding you around now, seeing as there are consequences if you don't be a good boy," Johnny smirked.

"Guys would you please-" Grace tried interrupting.

"Sorry, sugar. If your _boyfriend_ won't cooperate, there _will _be consequences which we're all going to regret, well maybe not me of course..." Johnny trailed off.

"Would you guys please get along? It can't be that hard, we've already sorted out everything between us three, we know where we all stand with each other, so please get along?" Grace asked, hopeful look in her eyes.

"No," they both said at once. Grace frowned and shook her head. The man behind Grace coughed lightly.

"Didn't even notice me did you, Grace? Well we can always catch up from where we left off at Sanctuary last time, what do you say?" He asked.

Grace turned around and gasped. "Olivier! What are you doing here?"

The man called Olivier smiled. "All shall be explained inside."

Lorcan leaned over to Grace. "What happened at Sanctuary?" He whispered softly.

Grace leaned over to him. "I'll explain later. Let's just say I've got skill. That's all I can explain right now, I'm afraid." Lorcan grinned and nodded.

_Wow, _I thought. _Grace must have had a lot of boy-trouble in the past year. And I thought mine was bad. _I laughed silently so no one could hear.

"Well get a move on, boys. Take them away already. Me and Mr. Tempest have business to take take care of,'' Lola said. I cast a glance at Connor to make sure he'll be fine. When I caught his eye, they immediately softened. _I'll be alright, _he mouthed. I nodded as to reassure us both.

As we started walking, Lorcan suddenly stopped. "Get a move on, Furey," Johnny said, impatiently.

"Shut up, Cowboy. I forgot my shirt, let me go an get it," Lorcan said. Johnny grumbled and let go of Lorcan's arms. Lorcan ran back to where our stuff was and picked up his shirt and put it on, then ran back to join us. When he reached, Johnny immediately reached out and grabbed Lorcan's arms again.

"Was that really necessary, Furey?" Johnny hissed in Lorcan's ear.

Lorcan twisted his head and smirked. "Yes it was, Desperado. If you have a problem with it, I could take my shirt off again if you wish." Johnny swore under his breath and said something to Lorcan that I couldn't hear.

"Well this is going to be a long night," Stukeley said from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin- I had completely forgotten he was there.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Stukeley nodded his head in Johnny's and Lorcan's direction. "With those lads. They're gonna be strangling each other every chance they get." He laughed softly.

"Why though? What happened?"

"Ah it's a long story. I'll explain later inside, maybe?" He whispered.

I turned my head to look at him, wondering if he was lying, or telling the truth. _What if it's a trap? _We were taught at Pirate Academy how to tell if your opponent is lying or not, but it's hard to tell when your not facing them. I sighed, taking a chance.

"OK sure. This better not be a trap though."

Stukeley sighed. "You're Jasmine, aren't you?"

I was taken aback by the fact that he knew my name, since we've never even talked or even met. "Yes I am...How do you know me?" Stukeley smiled and shook his head but said nothing. I was surprised by the warmth in his smile, even though I knew this must be a trap, his smile was genuine. Over across us, I could still hear Johnny and Lorcan bickering with each other and Olivier and Grace talking in hushed voices about something else.

Finally, the three men that held us captive came to a stop and two large ships, which were both very familiar. One was of course the _Vagabond_ and the other the _Blood Captain. _

"This doesn't make any sense," I said. Everyone's heads turned to me, with a questioning look.

"Why not?" Olivier asked.

"The _Blood Captain..._why is it here? I thought we destroyed...?"

"You did, Sugar," Johnny interrupted. "But me and Stuke here, we're his deputies. Captain Sidorio might have been destroyed, but his deputies weren't."

"That's right," Stukeley grumbled. "Lola decided to give this ship to us as if it's her #!*% choice..."

"_Stukeley," _Johnny and Olivier warned him.

"Right. Anyway, let's get you three on the _Blood Captain, _and we'll tell you what's going to happen."

* * *

**Grace's POV **

As we were walking down the corridors, Stukeley came to a stop. "Well this is us, Jasmine," he said.

I frowned. "We're not even allowed to be in the same room?"

Johnny shook his head and grinned. "It's best if none of you guys are around while me and my pal Lorcan here, maul each other to death."

"Johnny!" I exclaimed.

Johnny laughed. "I was only joking Sugar! I'll take perfect care of him. Provided he cooperates with me."

As unconvinced as I was, I walked over to Lorcan, pulled him aside and took his arm. "Just listen to him, OK? As much as you don't like it-"

"But he's a pain in the-"

"I know. And if you let him get to you, it won't just end badly for you, but for all of us. Johnny will gladly hurt you if he gets the chance, and that's the last thing I want, for you to get hurt." I looked into his eyes. "So just promise me you'll cooperate."

Lorcan hesitated. He looked over at Johnny, who caught his eyes and raised his eyebrows questioningly, and then back at me and sighed. "Fine. I'll listen to him, as much as I hate doing so. I'll do it for you." I smiled up at him and nodded. I noticed the others waiting for us, so i reached up and kissed Lorcan on the cheek and pulled him back towards them. _  
_

"Finished your chat?'' Johnny asked, impatiently. Lorcan ignored him. I gave him a warning look, and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. I shook my head, and he just shrugged in response.

"Well yes, Grace to answer your question before, you can't be in the same room. Lola's orders. I'm not sure _what_ exactly she's planning on doing, and I couldn't care less what goes on in that woman's head..." Stukeley said, frowning.

Olivier shot him a glance. "What he means, is that Lola hasn't told us anything on what she's planning on doing with you lot exactly, but we were just given orders to keep you lads separate from each other." He looked around at us three. "So don't bother asking stupid questions."

Johnny nodded. "Well in that case, let's get a move on, shall we? We don't want anything bad to happen if we don't hurry." With that he took Lorcan's arm and propelled him down the corridor. I could already hear them grumbling to each other about something. I sighed. I really hope Lorcan doesn't do anything stupid to Johnny, or vice versa. Olivier coughed lightly and I realized he'd been trying to get my attention. I looked around and realized Jasmine and Stukeley had already gone into one of the cabins, and me and Olivier were the only people still standing in the hallway.

"So...where to now?" I asked.

Olivier pointed to one of the cabins. "In there. It's one of the bigger ones so we can always finish our..chat, from last time." He smirked and pulled me inside.

* * *

**xx So yeah. this is one of the most boringest chapters ever. im thinking maybe adding Jasmine in this story was a mistake? idk i could have probably put in Darcy instead with Stukeley or something...ah well. too late now i guess oops. hope you enjoyed it though! the next one will be more interseting and more connor and lola yay! tell me any ideas you have or anything you want happening in this story ;) **

**baii,**

**xxEatYourPantsxx**


End file.
